1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plant moisture level signaling devices and more particularly pertains to a new soil moisture indicator device for alerting a user when the soil in a pot needs to be watered to sustain a plant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of plant moisture level signaling devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,824 describes a device for sensing the amount of moisture in the soil. Another type of plant moisture level signaling device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,417 having a soil moisture indicator device lighting one of a pair lights in response to the amount of moisture in the soil. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 426,473 shows a moisture detector. U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,667 has a soil moisture indicator for lighting one of pair lights in response to the amount of moisture in the soil. U.S. Pat. No. 3,88,383 has a soil moisture sensing system for determining the amount of moisture in the soil.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features for indicating to the user a level moisture in the soil.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a low moisture light, an adequate moisture light and a high moisture indicator for indicating a relative level moisture of the soil in the pot.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new soil moisture indicator device that indicates a relative level of moisture in the soil.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a body member having a first end and a second end. The first end of the body member is designed for being inserted into the soil of the pot. The first end of the body member is tapered for facilitating insertion of the first end of the body member into the soil the pot. A sensing means is designed for sensing the relative moisture of the soil in the pot. The sensing means is positioned in the body member adjacent the first end of the body member whereby the sensing means is designed for being submerged into the soil when the first end of the body member is inserted into the soil. A power supply is operationally coupled to the sensing means whereby the power supply supplies power to the sensing means. An outer surface of said sensing means being exposed to the soil of the pot to allow the sensor to detect the level of moisture in the soil. A low moisture light is operationally coupled to the sensing means. The low moisture light emits light when the sensing means detects the moisture in the soil being greater than a predetermined dry level. The low moisture light is positioned along a front face of the body member whereby the low moisture light is designed for being viewed by a user. The low moisture light is positioned proximate the first end of the body member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.